


Intoxication (please leave your message after the tone Remix)

by IreneADonovan



Series: Remixes 2018 [9]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Disabled Character, Charles in a Wheelchair, M/M, Pining, drunk Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Erik in drunk and mooning over his best friend Charles...





	Intoxication (please leave your message after the tone Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [please leave your message after the tone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055175) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity). 
  * In response to a prompt by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity) in the [xmen_remix_madness2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2018) collection. 



Erik was drunk. Very, very drunk.

And he was fucked. So very fucked.

Which was also what he wanted to be. By his oh-so-sexy best friend, Charles Xavier, he of the ruby lips and sapphire eyes.

Unfortunately, Charles didn't seem to be interested.

They'd known each other for years, introduced by Charles' sister, Raven. They hung out, drank bad beer while watching worse movies, commiserated over the pathetic – though opposite – states of their love lives.

Charles flirted with almost everything that moved. He had an easy charm and boyish smile that drew people in. Unfortunately, none of them seemed to stay.

Erik, on the other hand, never dated, no matter how enthusiastically Charles urged him to. Why would he date when he'd already found perfection. If only Charles could see him the same way.

So it was that on a Saturday night, Charles was out on a date and Erik was at home in his apartment, drinking alone.

His phone buzzed, and he stared muzzily at the screen. Raven. A text, inviting him to a party.

 **Already at one,** he replied.

His phone buzzed again, a call this time. He swiped to answer. It must be Raven, trying harder to persuade him. Well, he was just fine where he was. He was having his own party, a pity party because he was in love with her brother.

Oh, shit, had he actually said that?

The line went dead.

Some time later, someone pounded on his door.

“Go 'way. M'drunk.”

The pounding intensified,

Erik stumbled to his feet, shambled to the door.

Found Charles sitting on the other side, dripping wet.

“What're you doing here? And why are you wet?”

“It's raining. Pouring, actually. My date didn't work out, so I called to see if we could hang out. I wasn't expecting you to declare your undying love for me.”

Well, shit. “I c'n explain.” Fear cut through some of the alcohol-haze.

“Don't.” The command was soft. “Just get down here and kiss me.”

So Erik did, and Charles tasted as good as he'd imagined, and it ended way too soon.

“Now back up and let me in, then find me some clothes I can borrow. I'm soaked.”

Charles was a bossy little shit sometimes. But Erik loved him anyway.

They didn't have sex that night. Erik was too drunk; Charles, too cold and wet.

But they made up for it the following morning.


End file.
